Toma las píldoras, Emanuel
by thenotsogreatAlexander
Summary: Post 7x17. Otro día en el paraíso... Y por paraíso entiéndase otro día con Lucifer en el cuarto del psiquiátrico. No slash.


**Título: **Toma las píldoras, Emanuel  
><strong>Autor: <strong>Dee Spiegel  
><strong>Personajes: <strong>Castiel, Lucifer, Meg  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-13  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Violencia, malas palabras, sangre.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Post 7x17  
><strong>Sumario: <strong>Otro día en el paraíso. Y por paraíso entiéndase otro día con Lucifer en el cuarto del psiquiátrico.  
><strong>Comentarios: <strong>Palabras piloto. Lucifer "torturando" a Castiel. Aún no sé si escribir una segunda parte, quizá sí, porque hay algunos puntos en los que quiero enfatizar... En fin...

* * *

><p><strong>Toma las píldoras, Emanuel<strong>

_Heaven, I'm in heaven, (Paraíso, estoy en el paraíso) _Lucifer cantaba directamente en el megáfono, movíase por toda la habitación bailando sin pareja.

_No es real, no es real. Lucifer no es real. _

_¡Dance with me! (¡Baila conmigo!), _tomó a Castiel violentamente por los brazos y lo recargó sobre su cuerpo. Ya no hay megáfono. Toma su mano izquierda con la suya y lo sostiene tomándolo fuertemente por la cintura. Lo arrastra por todo el cuarto cual muñeca de trapo, siempre cantando.

_I want my arm about you (Quiero rodearte con mi brazo)  
>That charm about you… (Ese encanto tuyo)<em>

Hace girar el cuerpo de Castiel y después lo atrapa, deteniendo la caída libre de éste. Lucifer lo apega más a su cuerpo y continúa arrastrándolo por ese lugar tan lúgubre, donde la poca iluminación que hay es la que se filtra por los barrotes de la ventana; y eso que era medio día.

_And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak (Mi corazón late de forma que apenas puedo hablar)  
>And I seem to find the happiness I seek (Y parezco encontrar la felicidad que buscaba)<br>When we're out together dancing (Cuando estamos juntos bailando)  
>cheek to cheek (Mejilla con mejilla)<em>

Lucifer se detiene a mitad del cuarto cuando termina de cantar por centésima vez. Castiel sigue pegado a su cuerpo, sin hacer ningún movimiento, ni siquiera un parpadeo. Su rostro entero carece de expresión.

— ¿Por qué eres tan aburrido, hermanito? — pregunta Lucifer con una sonrisa en su rostro —. Ya sé, tal vez tengan algo descompuesto aquí adentro.

Ríe maliciosamente e invade el cuerpo de Castiel. Literalmente. Adentra su mano derecha en el cuerpo del otro hombre. La sangre comienza resbalarse y manchar el impecable blanco de su vestimenta.

Lucifer frunce el seño y saca la lengua, como si estuviera buscando algo pero sin saber qué es. Remueve su mano dentro del cuerpo cual niño emocionado. Empuja y empuja hasta que escucha un _crack_ y su mano se va de paso; puede verla salir por la espalda del otro, llena de sangre, sosteniendo una costilla falsa del lado izquierdo.

— ¡Ups! — Lucifer se muestra asombrado —. Vía equivocada — sonríe y vuelve a meter su mano al cuerpo de Castiel. Éste sigue sin inmutarse, sus ojos están abiertos en sorpresa y de su boca comienza a salir sangre, misma que comienza a gotear sobre el piso, pero eso es todo.

Detrás de Castiel, oyóse un sonido metálico y la puerta de la habitación se abre.

Castiel escucha pasos pero no se atreve a voltear.

— Vamos, Emanuel, vuelve a recostarte — una mujer pelinegra lo conduce de nuevo a la cama y lo hace sentarse. Ella no ve su pecho perforado, la sangre en el suelo, ni tampoco a Lucifer.

— Tiene un rostro bellísimo, verdad, _¿Emanuel? _— pronuncia el diablo con remarcada burla en la última palabra. Ahora se encontraba recostado tirado a sus anchas sobre la cama del paciente.

Castiel observó a la enfermera, su rostro era horripilante. Ni siquiera podía describirlo, era una cara completamente inhumana, desfigurada, con gestos torcidos. Probablemente si ese rostro estuviera centímetros más cerca él podría vomitar.

_No es real, no es real_. Se repetía Castiel en su fuero interno.

— Oh, por supuesto que es real, ¡imbécil! — contestó Lucifer en voz alta.

La enfermera recoge una bandeja que ella misma había colocado en la mesita cuando entró y vio a Castiel parado a mitad del cuarto sin moverse.

— Toma las píldoras, _Castiel_ — le ofrece un vasito de plástico con un coctel de pastillas de diferentes tamaños.

Castiel vuelve a observar a la enfermera. Viste uniforme blanco, pero es imposible observar su cara. Lucifer debe estar jugando de nuevo. Levanta lentamente su mano izquierda y toma el vasito. Se embroca las pastillas a su boca, y luego con la mano derecha toma el otro vaso con agua que le ofrece la enfermera.

Las primeras veces que tuvo que ingerir aquellas píldoras casi se ahoga, pero la práctica hacía al maestro, así que ahora podía tomarse tres, incluso cuatro al mismo tiempo.

— Gracias — contestó Castiel simplemente.

— De nada, _Clarence_ — contestó Meg al salir de la habitación.

_No es real, la horrible cara de la enfermera no es real. _

Lucifer niega con la cabeza, se cruza de brazos, aún recostado sobre la cama y continúa cantando, por ducentésima vez:

_Heaven, I'm in heaven… (Paraíso, estoy en el paraíso)_

Castiel simplemente se quedó sentado al borde de la cama, y así continuó por horas.

Pero eso no era extraño, era simplemente otro día en el paraíso.

* * *

><p>La canción es <em>Cheek to Cheek<em> de Fred Astaire.

En realidad quería alargar un poco más esto, pero tengo minutos contados para viajar a ir a la universidad... y como estoy en unaracha depresiva escribí esto, lalala

Dee, corto.


End file.
